


Trusting

by Anonymous



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Stealthing, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cleo puts her trust in someone unworthy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, The Queen's Gambit Kinkmeme





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Queen's Gambit Kinkmeme
> 
> Prompt: Cleo/any male (noncon: stealthing)
> 
> Cleo makes some self-deprecating comments about models/herself, and the guy decides given her past suicidal thoughts and current state of mind, she can't properly make decisions for her body. So there's no reason to listen to her insistence on condoms, takes it off in the middle of sex or rips a hole in it before.

She smiles at him, sitting on the bed. He holds up a scarf and she raises her eyebrows.

“Kinky.”

She lets him blindfold her and she lies down on the bed. Her face is relaxed, trusting.

“Protection?” she asks.

“Of course.”

He takes the condom from the bedside, seeing her broach next to it. It glitters.

He makes a show of tearing the condom open. He takes her broach to it; pokes holes it in.

Really, he’d prefer it off, but she’s waiting. He puts it on.

She gasps as he sinks into her. He doesn’t last long.

Stupid bitch.


End file.
